


Keys

by ladysorka



Category: due South
Genre: Dialogue-Only, Gen, Humor, Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-09-14
Updated: 2003-09-14
Packaged: 2017-10-16 02:44:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/167575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladysorka/pseuds/ladysorka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I'm so going to bust her ass."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Keys

"I'm so going to bust her ass."

"That would be unfair, Ray. She was merely doing her job."

"Her job was to tie you up and leave you half naked attached to a pole?"

"Well, yes, I believe it was, Ray. She seems to work in the adult entertainment business."

"Oh, does she now."

"Yes, Ray. I tried to tell her that I was not a client but an officer of the law here to question her about the murder of her roommate, but she seemed to not want me to speak."

"So you didn't."

"Well, no Ray. It would be impolite to go against a lady's wishes. It took me longer than expected to get my point across using only sign language and body movements."

"Your hands are locked to a pole, Fraser."

"Yes, that was part of the delay. After she finally ascertained what I was trying to tell her, she left rather abruptly. I do believe she forgot to unlock me."

"Would you like me to go find the keys?"

"That would be much appreciated, Ray, thank you kindly."

"Only you, Fraser. Only you."


End file.
